yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
4/16
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَاللَّذَانِ يَأْتِيَانِهَا مِنْكُمْ فَآذُوهُمَا فَإِنْ تَابَا وَأَصْلَحَا فَأَعْرِضُوا عَنْهُمَا إِنَّ اللَّهَ كَانَ تَوَّابًا رَحِيمًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Vellezani ye'tiyaniha minküm fe azuhüma fe in taba ve asleha fe a'ridu anhüma innellahe kane tevvaber rahıyma Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Sizden, kötülükte bulunanlar olursa iki tarafı da incitin. Tövbe ederler ve hallerini düzeltirlerse vazgeçin onlardan, şüphe yok ki Allah, tövbeleri kabul eder, rahimdir. Ali Bulaç Meali Sizlerden fuhuş yapanların, her ikisine eziyet edin. Eğer tevbe ederler de ıslah olurlarsa artık onlardan vazgeçin. Şüphesiz Allah, tevbeleri kabul edendir, esirgeyendir. Ahmet Varol Meali İçinizden fuhuş yapan iki kişiye de eziyet edin. Eğer tevbe eder de durumlarını düzeltirlerse artık onları bırakın. Şüphesiz Allah tevbeleri kabul eden ve çok merhamet edendir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Sizlerden fuhuş (zina) yapanların her ikisini de incitip kınayın. Eğer onlar tövbe edip ıslah olurlarsa onları incitip kınamaktan vazgeçin. Çünkü Allah tövbeleri çok kabul edendir, çok merhamet edendir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Sizlerden fuhuş (zina) yapanların her ikisini de incitip kınayın. Eğer onlar tövbe edip ıslah olurlarsa, onları incitip kınamaktan vazgeçin. Çünkü Allah, tövbeleri çok kabul edendir, çok merhamet edendir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali İçinizden fuhuş yapan her iki tarafa ceza verin; eğer tevbe eder, uslanırlarsa artık onlara ceza verip eziyet etmekten vazgeçin; çünkü Allah tövbeleri çok kabul eden ve çok esirgeyendir. * Edip Yüksel Meali Sizden zina işleyen çifti cezalandırın. Tevbe edip düzelirlerse onlardan vazgeçin. ALLAH yönelişleri kabul edendir, Rahim'dir. * Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Sizlerden zina edenlerin her ikisine de eziyet edin. Eğer onlar tevbe edip kendilerini ıslah ederlerse onlardan vazgeçin. Çünkü Allah tevbeleri kabul eden ve çok merhamet edendir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Sizlerden onu irtikâb edenlerin ikisini de eziyyete koşun eğer tevbe edib ıslâh olurlarsa onlardan vaz geçin, çünkü Allah tevvab, rahîm bulunuyor Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Sizden onu irtikab edenlerin her ikisine de eziyet veriniz. Eğer tevbe eder ve ıslah-ı halde bulunurlarsa onlardan vazgeçiniz. Şüphe yok ki, Allah Teâlâ tevbeleri çok kabul edendir. Çok merhametlidir. Muhammed Esed Suçluların her ikisini de [böyle] cezalandırın; 13 ama eğer ikisi de tevbe eder ve gidişatlarını düzeltirlerse, onları kendi hallerine bırakın: çünkü Allah tevbeleri kabul edendir, rahmet kaynağıdır. 14 Suat Yıldırım Sizden iki kişi fuhuş yaparsa onlara eziyet edin. Eğer tövbe edip hallerini ıslah ederlerse onları cezalandırmaktan vazgeçin. Çünkü Allah, tevvab ve rahîmdir: (tövbeleri kabul eder ve çok merhametlidir). [17,32; 23,7] * Süleyman Ateş Meali İçinizden iki kişi, fuhuş yaparsa, onlara eziyet edin; eğer tevbe eder, uslanırlarsa artık onlardan vazgeçin. Çünkü Allah, tevbeleri çok kabul edendir, çok esirgeyendir. Şaban Piriş Meali İçinizden fuhuş yapan erkekleri cezalandırın tevbe edip kendilerini düzeltirlerse, onları bırakın. Çünkü Allah tevbeleri kabul edendir, merhamet edendir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Fuhuş irtikâp eden çiftlere ise eziyet edin. Eğer tevbe eder ve ıslah olurlarsa artık üzerlerine varmayın. Gerçekten de Allah tevbeleri çok kabul edici ve çok merhamet edicidir.(9) * Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Eşcinselliği içinizden iki erkek yaparsa onlara eziyet edin. Bu ikisi tövbe eder, durumlarını düzeltirlerse onlara eziyetten vazgeçin. Allah Tevvâb'dır, tövbeleri çok kabul eder; Rahîm'dir, merhametine sınır yoktur. Yusuf Ali (English) If two men among you are guilty of lewdness, punish them both. If they repent and amend, Leave them alone; for Allah is Oft-returning, Most Merciful. M. Pickthall (English) And as for the two of you who are guilty thereof, punish them both. And if they repent and improve, then let them be. Lo! Allah is Relenting, Merciful. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri